The Janitor Saves the Superheroes
by dagnytheartist
Summary: based on part of "The Big Superhero Wish." The janitor shows he can save the day. Main characters  but not as a pairing  are the janitor and Vicky.
1. Legion of Do I mean villain's hideout

_Author's Note: This is just a random short story I came up with while watching "The Big Superhero Wish." I noticed the villain's hideout (which was just a parody of the Legion of Doom's hideout.) seemed to have the Nega Chin's head on everything. I wondered if Vicky would be jelous and somehow came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy! The first chapter is directly from the episode, and the second is the part I made up._

As a result of a wish by Timmy Turner, there was a mucky swamp in the middle Dimmsdale. There was a lake surrounding the swamp, and a lot of trees. Two crocodiles crawled inside the mucky, brown swamp water. You could hear the birds chirping, and some frogs in the distance. And at the front of the mucky lake was a tiny Nega Chin head with buttons on the chin. A janitor, who was wheeling his cart on the gray grass, noticed this and pushed a button.

"Who is it?" The Nega Chin's voice was powerful, like the Crimson Chin's. The janitor was a bit surprised, but went according to Timmy's plan. So he replied. "Weak human janitor here to clean up your super powerful messes." "I'll buzz you in" the Nega Chin replied. A buzzer beeped, and a giant Nega Chin head appeared from the mucky river.

The janitor stared in awe as the door opened. He wheeled his cart inside, looking around at the evil lair. A head statue of the Nega Chin, a large portrait of the Nega Chin, two Nega-Chin pillars on each side of the door (which was black with the Nega Chin's red eyes.) When the automatic doors opened, they revealed a room which had, predictibly, the Nega Chin. The green and pink sidekick dogs were trapped in a bubble, and some other villainous-looking figures were standing around the room. The Nega Chin himself was looking down from a Nega-Chin stand.

The Nega Chin jumped down and looked at the janitor, noting that he really was a weak human janitor. "Well," he started. "You can start by cleaning up the mess in Bull-E's pen." Bull-E, which looked like the Minitar (half man-half bull) was sitting in the middle of garbage. He drank from a soda can, then threw it on the floor and belched.

"Then when you're done," the Nega Chin continued. "You can swear your allegiance to my evil."

"Never!" A voice boomed and echoed against the walls. Once it reached the Nega Chin's ears, his smile dropped and turned into a look of surprision. "What? Who said that?" He demanded. He turned to the janitor's cart. "Is it Craig, the evil living trash can?" Suddenly, something flew out of the trash can. Before the Nega Chin knew it, the Crimson Chin, Timmy Turner, and some other everyday citizens, were standing before him.

"No, it's us!" The Crimson Chin yelled.

Vicky's head popped out from under a desk. "Normal people?" "Without powers?" The other villains asked. "Right!" The Crimson Chin yelled. "Now surrender! Or face the wrath, of we everyday heroes."

The villains remained shocked, but then broke down into laughter. "This shouldn't take more than three seconds." the Nega Chin stated. "If you need me..." He walked away from the group, into a bathroom labeled "Villains" with a picture of the Nega Chin (beside a bathroom labaled "Villainesses," which had a Nega Chin picture with a dress and bow.) "I'll be taking a bath -of evil!"


	2. Janitor saves the day

While Bull-E started charging into people, The Baby-Shredder (aka "Vicky") stayed and watched the janitor climb the stairs and enter Bull-E's pen. She watched the old man pick up garbage and mop the floor. "Uh, shouldn't you be downstairs fighting for the good side?" Vicky asked.

"Well, I've been a janitor for a long time, and I already said I would do this." The janitor picked up some more garbage into a bag. "I couldn't stand seeing this whole mess."

"Why did you want to be a janitor?" Vicky asked. "That just sounds so boring. Atleast being a supervillain you get to do something FUN!" Vicky showed him her claws. "Actually, I must be bored myself if I'm talking to a janitor."

Ignoring the possible insult in the degrading way Vicky said "janitor," he decided to do something using his own human "power." "If being a villain is so much fun..." the janitor started. "Why does the Nega Chin get to be the head of your group?"

"What?" Vicky yelled defiantly. "No way! I'm head of the group!"

"Then why is it that this entire hideout features his head?" The janitor asked. "If you were told you were the leader, than he lied."

"Oh, he's so gonna get it when he gets out of his evil bath!" As soon as she said that, the Nega Chin came out. He walked out, muttering to himself that there was never enough hot water, when he saw a very mad Baby-Shredder glare at him. Before he could even notice that Dr. Crocktopus and Bull-E were knocked out by the human citizens, The Baby-Shredder jumped in a cat-like pounce. The Nega Chin stared in confusion as she clawed him.

In the midst of the comical cartoon-characters-beating-eachother ball of fury, Timmy Turner noticed a ray gun fall out of the Nega Chin's pocket. "Hey!" He said. "Maybe this can help us!"

"Wait!" The Nega Chin popped his head from the ball-of-violence and showed an expression of worry. "Don't touch that! Especially don't touch the settings which can reverse the bubble effect! Oh, why did I say that out loud?" Timmy picked up the lazer, switched the setting from "totally bad bubble" to "totally popped bubble," and freed Ace and Clefto the Chin Hounds.

"The moral of this story..." The Crimson Chin started. "Is that whenever there is a single clue, in the mystery of life that is justice, there always shall be enough for a Sherlock Holmes story of-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." The janitor interrupted. "It was my wit that saved the day. The real moral is, janitors rock!"

"No," Timmy stated. "The moral of the story is that normal people can still be sup-"

"Just wish that the world is back to normal already!" Cosmo yelled.

The end


End file.
